elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sentinel
Sentinel is a city in Hammerfell. It is one of several possible locations that the Eternal Champion may discover in . Sentinel is the capital of Hammerfell, and is set on the southern coast of the Iliac Bay. It was built in the time of the first Redguard Colonization of Hammerfell, to serve as a base for their battles against the Bretons (which is likely where it got its name from), but has since been expanded. Its main street is a great market leading from the docks to the front gates. Sentinel is an exotic retreat for the nobility of Daggerfall and Wayrest, who delight in its exotic cooking, craftsmanship, and bizarre plays. Geography and Religion Sentinel is a province on the southern coast of Iliac Bay, and is the cultural and political capital of Hammerfell. Given it's strategic location on the Iliac Bay, it is likely that Sentinel is primarily a merchant-based power for it is situated on rocky, infertile hills overlooking the bay. To the south are badlands that give way to the inhospitable Alik'r Desert beyond. To the east, Sentinel borders Ayasofya, and to the west, Sentinel borders Antiphyllos and Myrkwasa. Its principal street is a vast marketplace stretching from the harbor all the way to the badlands gate. Sentinel Palace is one of the oldest and largest Redguard architectural monument, quickly built during the Ra Gada firestorm to protect the northern borders from the Bretons of High Rock and has been added to countless times. The main god that is worshipped in Sentinel is one of the Nine Divines, Arkay. Military The military force of Sentinel is the Order of the Candle. They replaced the defunct Knights of the Moon as the official warriors and protectors of the Kingdom of Sentinel. Lord Vhosek of the Moon and Lord K'avar are the commanders and the knights follow their orders implicitly and without question. In Sentinel, no order, guild, or organization is treated with more respect than the Knights of the Order of the Candle. History The War for Betony, a two year war between Daggerfall and Sentinel, was started in 3E 402, due to a feud over a small yet politically strategic Island of Betony. The Lord of Reich Gradkeep tried to facilitate a peace negotiation. However, the meeting in the Palace of Reich Gradkeep quickly turned into a huge riot in the areas surrounding the Palace. The war continued and took its climax on Cryngaine Field (Battle of Cryngaine Field). King Lysandus of Daggerfall was slain. Prince Gothryd avenged his father by destroying the Sentinel army and King Camaron. Sentinel surrendered. To seal the peace, Gothryd asked Lady Aubk'i, the princess of Sentinel, to be his wife. After the war, Sentinel was ruled by Queen Akorithi, since Prince Greklith was still too young to rule the kingdom. Due to the strange time warping effect called the Warp in the West, Sentinel was one of the factions in Iliac Bay that received the powerful artifact known as the Numidium. Other features Sentinel is also known for the School of Julianos, which is located here.A Scholar's Guide to Nymphs Royal Family Sentinel was ruled by King Camaron and Queen Akorithi. They had four children, and Arthago was the firstborn. Unfortunately, he had poor health, so the King decided to remove him. The official records said that the Underking took him. The fate of Arthago was finally revealed by Uriel Septim VII's agent , in his mission to soothe the spirit of King Lysandus of Daggerfall. Princess Aubk'i is the second child of King Camaron and Queen Akorithi, Prince Greklith and Prince Lhotun follow. Sentinel is currently ruled by King Lhotun, and is one of the more powerful political forces in the bay region. King Lhotun dispatched many knights to hunt down the assassins that killed Arthago years before on his parent's orders. Locations *Cudadkat Gallery The_elder_scrolls_online_sentinel_docks.jpg|Sentinel in Online Sentinel_Crest.png|Sentinel's Crest Appearances * * (Sentinel (Daggerfall)) * (Sentinel (Online)) References ru:Сентинел de:Sentinel uk:Сентінель Category:Cities in Hammerfell Category:Arena: Hammerfell Locations Category:Daggerfall: Locations Category:Arena: Cities